1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to an appliance having a clip whereby it can be attached to clothing. The appliance can be a hearing aid, or a calculator, or a tape recorder or, more particularly, a receiver of a radio paging system.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Fountain pens and ball-point pens often have such clips and embodiments are descrbied in German Pat. No. 2532204 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,646,742. In these embodiments, a clamping arm of the clip butts closely against the pen wall or is sunk into the wall. Clamping arms of the clip are rigid and connected to a resilient element. Through finger pressure on an upper part of the arms, these can be forced into the interior of the housing, whereby the lower end of the arms lifts away from the surface of the pen. In this way the clip can be engaged even with webs of material that are quite thick.
The advantage of such clips is that easier fastening of the pen to both thin and thick webs of material on clothing is possible. However, this advantage is offset by the fact that the clip must have several individual parts which are considerably more expensive to produce than the otherwise conventional clips which are one-piece.
British Pat. No. 625,157 describes clips of resilient wire. By bending, various clip shapes can be produced. The fastening of the clips is effected by inserting or hooking the wire ends into associated holes of the pins or by lateral pushing over a planar element.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,834 describes a spectacle case having clips produced from a spring plate. The clip is fastened to the case by means of three holes, into which the clip is inserted during assembly, in order to be protected against dropping out by bending over its one end.
In the case of such appliances or other equipment which has to be worn from time to time on the clothing (for example, radio staff locator receivers), the fastening to the clothing has to be such that the appliances can be easily fastened and removed, but during use are firmly seated.
This requires, upon fastening with the aid of a clip, depending on the weight of the appliances, considerably greater holding forces than are customary in the case of pen or spectacle case clips.